


Lessons with Laces

by andIwillwrite500more (prototyping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance, except i don't explicitly state who is which, golden route au? happier azure moon au? take your pick but they're married, they're competitive bc of course they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/andIwillwrite500more
Summary: It was a rule of theirs and he respected it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Lessons with Laces

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Kinktober prompt “corset” because I am a simple woman with simple tastes

“You haven’t been practicing.”

Dimitri grimaced and tried to keep his focus, doing his best to ignore her jab. “This one is different, isn’t it? The strings are thinner.”

“Which wouldn’t be a problem if you’d been practicing.”

His fingers twitched and he nearly snapped one of the strings then and there. He paused, taking a deep breath to collect himself and curb his irritation.

“Forgive me, it hadn’t occurred to me that I should keep some of your underclothes with me for such a purpose.”

Edelgard huffed in amusement. “You’re only denying yourself, after all.”

“You would like me to believe so, wouldn’t you?”

The string strained again as he tugged at it and he immediately fell still.

Edelgard had implied that corsets were disliked by women despite their popularity, but Dimitri wondered if anyone had ever hated them as much as he did. With a good deal of fumbling and muttering under his breath, he’d clumsily succeeded in untying the knot and even unraveling the first two rows, but there were nearly a dozen more to go. His hard-on would start to recede any minute now at the rate he was going.

Sighing, Edelgard rolled her head on her neck and drummed her fingers on his knees. “Do I detect surrender already?” Her back was to him, but he could hear the smirk in her voice.

Without a word, Dimitri picked her up by her hips from where she sat in front of him and placed her in his lap. She arched slightly, breath hitching, as she felt where he was very, obviously hard beneath her.

“Do you?” he breathed against her neck. He didn’t wait for a response before pulling back to resume his meticulous task. He’d only made it more difficult with the need to lean back a bit now, but Edelgard stayed silent.

The third row went more smoothly, and then the fourth followed soon after. He could see the bodice starting to loosen on her thin frame and the heat in his groin flared impatiently. Again, he paused to gather his wits before continuing.

What had started as a tease one night was now a routine between them, more or less, although only Edelgard ever knew when she would use it and when she would impatiently skip over it. Dimitri would never know until he’d successfully made it through her first layer of clothes—and if the corset was there, she would usually bat his hands away and turn around, letting him take as long as he needed to work through the laces and remove it.

The lesson was simple: if he learned to curb his strength and unlaced the entire thing without tearing any of it, he could take it off her. If he failed, it would stay on. Edelgard was stubborn about that, too—no matter how roughly he took her, or how long and hard they were engaged that night, the damn top didn’t come off unless he earned it.

It was a rule of theirs and he respected it. Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he was too impatient to bother. He didn’t see much use in the lessons themselves, but he appreciated how very _El_ the notion was, how like her to impose her idea of necessary etiquette onto him with that strict attitude and demanding demeanor. 

Being denied any part of her was certainly disappointing, but something inside him ached for that show of restraint on his end, the casual authority on hers, and those simple, succinct words of praise she offered when he succeeded.

Tonight, he felt more confident and at ease than usual. Despite the fine ribbons on this one, which felt much too delicate in his large hands, he was steadily making progress. He stumbled through the fifth row, slowed down on the sixth when the string became tangled. He was halfway through the seventh when Edelgard suddenly, silently, and lightly ground down against his lap.

_Snap._

He stared at the broken string in his hand.

Her palms stroked his thighs as she hummed thoughtfully. “You lost your focus,” she chided. “That makes all the difference, Dimitri.”

To hell with it.

He shoved her forward, a tap of his palm that sent her sprawling face first into the bed. She whipped her head around and shot him a glare over her shoulder, but her smile was smug and her expression challenging. She could easily have rolled away if she wanted, or thrown out a playful shove to deter him, but she did neither when he hesitated just long enough to give her the chance.

He descended upon her, kneeling over her as he sank his teeth into her bare shoulder. She gasped, body jerking, and he lazily placed a palm on the small of her back to pin her and still her movements. He was careful not to pin any of her limbs—there was a fine line between what she liked and what made her uneasy, and he had dedicated a lot of time to learning her every preference, her every sign of pleasure and discomfort—and rolled his hips against her firmly, his cock twitching against her warm curves.

“You can be so infuriating,” he hissed against her skin. He dragged his tongue over the mark he’d left, and then moved over an inch to bite her again, closer to her throat. Edelgard writhed as well as she could, her moan strangled by her harsh panting. Her tone still managed to come out skeptical.

“And you… are far too trusting.”

He snorted dismissively as he brushed her hair aside. “Perhaps it was naive of me to think you would ever play fair.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her neck, loving the shiver it sent through her. He repeated once, twice, and then bit her again, hard enough to make her shout but careful not to break the skin. There had been a lot of practice involved with learning that, too. “Or,” he proposed once she went silent, “was this your intention from the start?”

Her heavy breathing was her only response. He smiled harshly against the rapid pulse in her neck.

“You know I would never refuse you, El.”

But of course she was too proud to just _ask_.

The corset had to stay, but the rest of her clothes were fair game. With the flick of a finger, her panties were torn from her hips and brushed aside. He tugged his pants open just enough to push his throbbing length between her soft thighs, dragging against her in simple surface-level touches until they were both moaning, both shaking, both wet with her desire.

He teased her as long as he was able, slipping the very tip of his cock into her before withdrawing, rubbing it against her sensitive skin until she cursed. Such teasing was more petty payback than anything else—Edelgard had never begged and he doubted she ever would. She would command or she would wait him out, but _please_ was reserved for political propriety, not the bedroom, and she would sooner allow him to make a fool of himself by pushing his luck too far and finishing too soon (which he had done once before, another lesson learned) than simply _ask_.

She continued to twist and push against his hand, but in vain.

She could have ended it at any time, but the word never came. She had yet to ever tell him to stop, no matter how merciless his foreplay or how roughly he took her. He knew by now that the resistance was only a show, her competitive nature half-heartedly rearing its head against her desire. Whether she liked relinquishing control in private just as much as she preferred having it in public, or she just enjoyed pushing him until he snapped, Dimitri couldn’t have said for certain. Maybe both.

When he could wait no more, he lifted her up until she held herself on hands and knees. His fingers ran underneath her, up her chest to where her breasts peeked over the top of her damned corset. The lace was so thin there that he thought he could feel the shape of her hardened nipples.

“I could be touching you,” he lamented, the skepticism in his tone indicating where the blame lay. He knew he wasn’t the only one who was disappointed, either.

“So you could.” She was breathless but steady, her voice thick with lust but as confident as ever. “Maybe next time you’ll do better.”

He chuckled, low and deep, as he massaged her thighs for a moment. She wasn’t even trying to be subtle about baiting him.

But he had no issue giving her what she wanted. He nudged her legs further apart and teased her with a couple more strokes before propping his cock against her slit. She shuddered and he drank that visual in for several beats, the pressure between his hips coiling even tighter still.

With a quick, light tug he was sheathed inside her, her raw shout overlapping the _snap_ of her thighs meeting his with force. He hissed through his teeth, the pleasant shock of her tight, warm body around him taking his breath away as it always did.

Edelgard trembled beneath his hands, panting hard, but it wasn’t long before she recovered.

“ _Dimitri._ ”

He braced one hand on the bed beneath her and held her waist with the other. Her breath stuttered as he withdrew slowly and thrust forward quickly, her fingers fisting in the blankets. The muscles in her back and shoulders were taut and he watched them flex as he fell into his rhythm, easing his way up to the quick, rough motions that she liked.

Back at the start of things, he would have been fearful of using this much force, wary of assuming her moans and cries were positive sounds, and distressed at the bright red marks his fingers were leaving in her pale skin. Now he knew she wanted nothing less.

Her small frame was hardier than it looked. Even with him pounding into her hard enough to make his thighs burn and the bed groan and the headboard rattle against the wall, she held herself up without assistance and took it all without objection. He trusted her not to overdo it, confident that she would never tell him to take what she wasn’t able to give.

Odds were good this wouldn’t be their only round tonight, either. She might pay him back for the teasing, or she might reward his performance with the more tender sort of lovemaking that he preferred. Regardless, Dimitri’s focus was on satisfying her _now_ and dragging every sound and desperate twitch out of her that he could manage.

When he felt his body starting to tense, he pulled her up and held her back against his chest, hooking one hand behind her knee to pick her up and spread her further still. His other hand sought her clit and she arched steeply when he found it. The pace of his hips stuttered between his attempt to multitask and the pressure building rapidly at the base of his cock, but her lovely sounds and her fingernails digging into his arm and the back of his neck told him to keep going as he was.

His name on her lips as she came was utterly enthralling. He would never tire of seeing her strength and control slip like this, her mask falling away, the great and terrible Emperor coaxed back down into simply _El_ , his El, the soft and affectionate woman who loved more than the world would ever know—all because of him. Only he did this to her, only he saw this side of her. It was so much more than he deserved and it was as humbling as it was arousing.

He closed his eyes as she clenched around him, her body’s hungry spasms matching the rapid beat of his heart for an instant before they began to slow. The coil in his groin finally released, but his relieved snarl was muffled by her mouth on his. He thrust into her as deep as he could go and earned a painful bite to his lip, a sharp tug on his hair, but his cock and his tongue were both inside her and that was all that mattered, her warmth and her heat receiving him, surrounding him, touching him, as divine and addictive as ever.

Even after their climaxes had run their course, Dimitri continued to hold the two of them there, panting hard against her hair and vaguely aware of the sweat on their skins, the mess running down their legs. Most of all, he was aware of how thoroughly relaxed Edelgard was in his arms, trusting her weight to him completely.

He set her down with care, rubbing her arms as he eased himself out from between her legs. She hummed quietly, a satisfied sound as she caught his arm to steady herself on her shaky knees.

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you really were angry at me.”

Dimitri gave an amused grunt as he took her hand and helped her recline into the mound of pillows at the head of their bed. “I’d prefer you didn’t try to find out.”

“A shame,” she countered, but rolled onto her side before he could catch her expression. He shook his head with a tired smile and joined her.

He massaged her legs for a while, and then her shoulders, mindful of the bruises he’d left. Without Edelgard or his hormones distracting him, untying the rest of her corset was simpler, so he did so patiently, lazily, finally tugging the ribbon through the last two holes and then slipping the whole thing off of her. He stood to strip off his pants all the way and then found Edelgard facing him when he lay back down.

“Truthfully, you’ve gotten better.” She grazed her knuckles along his arm. “Your dexterity. Soon, you might not need the lessons anymore.”

His heart skipped a beat at the compliment, but her implication halted his smile. “You’re suggesting we stop?”

“I’m only making an observation.” Her fingertips played over his palm, drawing circles. “Although, you’ve only conquered the easy part. Helping me put a corset _on_ is another challenge entirely.”

She caught his eye and Dimitri gave a short, warm laugh. “Is that wise?”

“That depends on how serious you are about practicing. I refuse to be running late every day because of you.”

“How well I do depends largely on whether you decide to play fair.”

Edelgard tilted her head with a slow smile that told him plenty before she even answered. “When have I ever gone easy on you, Dimitri?”


End file.
